


Into The Glade

by JaciSerigala



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death of a loved one, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fantasy, Grief, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: But even still, Homura wanted to see their glade one last time...
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Rebecca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Into The Glade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunasass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasass/gifts).



Stepping into the forest, made Homura's heart twist and burn, as the trees disappeared behind a film of tears that she hastily blinked away. Her stomach dropped and her heart began to speed up, she felt breathless, like she was betraying her beloved teacher by walking this path alone. But... but even still, Homura wanted to see their glade one last time... 

The trees blocked out the light from the sun, the further in Homura went, as if the world was conspiring to smother her in her solitude. The shadows twisted and turned as she wormed herself down an over-grown path... it didn't look like anyone had been here in a long time. Maybe the glade had really been undisturbed for the decade since she and her teacher had last come here. Gulping and swallowing the pain, she stared at the ground and tried not to think of the freedom this forest had always given her. The freedom that had now been stolen by the force that took away her teacher, the force that had her stumbling over a root as dizziness swept over her. 

Was this all her grief's doing? 

Did she care?

She pressed on despite the buzzing in her head that had her seeing double, she stubbornly dug her feet into the rock-hard dirt and she committed to the path. She... she wasn't ready to let go of her teacher yet, but she wanted to see their glade one last time.

The pressure in her mind wouldn't go away, instead it only grew as she got deeper and deeper into the forest, and as the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, she fixed her gaze on the floor and kept going. The world was terrifying and so very dull now that she was all alone, she just wanted to go back to the glade that they had always escaped to when the world was too big to face. 

Sniffling, her heart ached and ached as she halfheartedly wiped away the tears. Blinking as dizziness rushed through her again, sunlight burned at her eyes as it finally broke through the canopy to light up their -her- glade. Despite the sadness, the foggiest hope settled on her shoulders as she stumbled over the uneven ground, towards the glowing, emerald opening. The light was blinding, and she squinted as it went straight to her pounding head.

When the aching died down, she tried again to look.

She froze.

In an instant, her grief slipped from her mind as she stared... and stared... and... stared... at the gorgeous woman standing in the middle of the clearing. The enchanting woman had her face tilted towards the sun and sky in a tranquility that no mortal could ever find.

As if sensing the gaze on her, the woman's eyes slipped open to reveal enchanting sapphires that slipped into Homura's amber, the ease with which she smiled took away Homura's breath.

It was as if the sun had given up it's light to form the golden locks of hair that framed her face. It was as if this woman was the embodiment of the heavens, as her face was drawn into that alluring smile. Wisdom flickered in her eyes and Homura took an unconscious step closer. The world faded from her senses as this woman held Homura's consciousness in her very presence.

"I was wondering if I'd see you again..." A flute-like tone cut through the silence, tinged with faint amusement.

Homura was fairly certain she had never seen this woman before, she wasn't sure she'd ever forget someone so stunning, no matter her natural naivety.

"You used to come here, didn't you? I saw you around her a lot." The woman chuckled, her entire body lighting up with her laughter. Homura forgot how to breathe as she leaned in closer. "What was your name, again...?"

For the briefest of instances, Homura tried to look away, but in her fleeting consciousness, she realised that... she wanted to stay... here, where the world's pain couldn't reach her.

So, she stepped forwards,

"Homura."

And gave herself to the fae.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a 5 Sentence Drabble, as you can see, I got a little carried away.


End file.
